wingsoffire_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragonet Prophecy (Book)
The Dragonet Prophecy is the first book in the Dragonet Prophecy arc of the Wings of Fire series by Tui T. Sutherland and the first book overall. Clay, the book's point of view character, is depicted on the cover. Synopsis The dragonets are coming... to save the day Clay has lived his whole life under the mountain. The MudWing dragonet knows that war is raging between the dragon tribes in the world outside - a war that he and four other dragonets are destined to end, according to the mysterious Prophecy they've been taught. The five "chosen" dragonets were stolen from their homes while they were still in their eggs - and hidden away for years - all to fulfill the Prophecy. But not every dragonet wants a destiny. And when danger threatens one of their own, Clay and his friends may choose freedom over fate... leave the mountain... and set the dragon world on a course that no one could have predicted. Plot Prologue :Hvitur, an IceWing, is flying through a storm with a large SkyWing egg he stole from Queen Scarlet's palace. However, he gets captured by Scarlet's ally Burn, one of the three contenders for the SandWing throne. She realizes that he is a member of the Talons of Peace and that the egg contains the supposed SkyWing dragonet from the Dragonet Prophecy, so she destroys the egg, supposedly ruining the prophecy. She then kills Hvitur by shredding his wings and stabbing him through his skull with her venomous tail, and then throws his corpse off the cliff and flies away, informing her soldiers about wanting to kill something else. :Sometime later, Kestrel, a fellow member of the Talons of Peace, recovers the eggshell and brings it back to a cave underneath a mountain in the Claws of the Clouds mountain range. She informs Webs, another Talon of Peace, of the egg's destruction and Hvitur's death. Webs tells her that Asha, the Talon who delivered the MudWing egg, died as well, caught in a battle between the two other contenders for the throne, Blaze and Blister. Kestrel gets frustrated and says they should just break all the eggs they had retrieved and run away before the rest of the Talons of Peace come for the dragonets of destiny. Webs disagrees with her and decides to steal a RainWing egg to replace the broken SkyWing one, because he thinks that the prophecy should be fulfilled, no matter what it takes. Part One: Under the Mountain :Coming soon Part Two: In the Sky Kingdom :Coming soon Part Three: An Egg the Color of Dragon Blood :Coming soon Epilogue :Coming soon International Releases *'French:' Les Royaumes de Feu. La Prophétie (January 2015) *'German:' Wings of Fire. Die Prophezeiung der Drachen (January 2015) *'Spanish:' Alas de Fuego. La Profecía (March 2015) *'Chinese:' 火翼飞龙. 飞离天翼国的空中囚牢 (July 2015) *'Polish:' Skrzydła ognia. Smocze Proroctwo (January 2016) *'Italian:' I Regni del Fuoco. La Profezia Dei Cinque Draghi (May 2016) *'Russian:' Драконья сага. Пророчество о драконятах (May 2016) *'Turkish:' Ateşten Kanatlar. Ejderin Kehaneti (November 2016) *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Asas de Fogo. A Profecia Dos Dragões (January 2017) *'Czech:' Ohnivá křídla. Dračí věštba (February 2018) *'Slovak:' Ohnivé krídla. Proroctvo o dráčikoch (June 2018) *'Hebrew:' שליחי הנבואה .כנפי האש (July 2018) Category:Books Category:Mainstream Series Category:The Dragonet Prophecy